The present invention generally relates to the field optical disc drives, and particularly to a tray cover for retaining optical discs within an optical disc drive capable of being vertically mounted within an electronic device such as a personal computer, server, or the like.
Optical disc drives typically employ a disc tray that is extendable from the drive for receiving an optical disc such as a CD, CD-ROM, DVD, or the like. This extendable tray normally includes a shallow recess or cavity formed in its upper surface in which the optical disc is placed so that the disc is properly positioned during retraction of the tray into the drive.
Such optical disc drives work well when mounted in a horizontal orientation. However, in some applications it is necessary to mount the drives in a vertical orientation. For such applications, the tray of the optical disc drive is typically provided with a plurality of small retention clips spaced about the shallow recess or cavity in which the optical disc is placed. These retention clips are rotated over an optical disc placed in the recess to retain the disc in the recess so that the tray may be closed. This operation requires that the user use both hands to load the optical disc into the tray. The user must hold the optical disc in place within the recess with one hand while rotating the retention clips to hold the disc in place. Many users find this process inconvenient, and time consuming. Moreover, users often may fail to completely rotate all retention clips to their closed position, allowing the optical disc to fall out of the tray as it is retracted or when the tray is again opened to remove the disc, possibly jamming the drive and damaging the disc.
Known to the art are mechanisms that clamp the optical disc to the tray as the tray is retracted into the drive. However, such mechanisms are typically complex employing many moving parts (e.g., springs, hinges, gear trains, etc.), and are thus costly to manufacture. Consequently, these devices have failed to supplant the simpler retention clip retention schemes in most optical disc drive designs.
The present invention is directed to a tray cover for retaining optical discs within an optical disc drive capable of being vertically oriented (e.g., being mounted in a vertical orientation within an electronic device such as a personal computer, server, or the like). In exemplary embodiments, the tray cover is comprised of a cover attachable to the tray of the optical disc drive. The cover forms a pocket against the tray for receiving the optical disc so that the optical disc is generally retained against the tray as the tray is extended and retracted.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.